Two days to Realize
by speedymans156
Summary: Gibbs, Ziva and McGee's life are in Tony's hands. He now realizes how much each of them means to him especially Ziva. Is he going to see them ever again? And if he does.. how about him and Ziva? Mainly Tiva, slight McAbby. Rated T for safety!
1. Woken

**A/N:** Hope you like the beginning. I will make more chapters soon!!! ;) Please review :D  
**Disclamer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters. I do enjoy watching it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony woke up, lying in his chair. With his feet up on his desk and his jacket on top off him.

''Damn did I fell a sleep again?'' Says Tony while he stretches himself out.

Ziva didn't looked away from her computer ''Yep DINOZZO don't mind hiding it cause Gibbs already knows…'' Ziva was alert as always.

''How long did I sleep?'' .Trying to get her attention. Tony was yawing and not 100% awake.

''About 2 hours and 13 minutes..'' McGee had a big smile on his face and was zipping on his coffee, which he had just bought by Starbucks.

He had one for Gibbs and Ziva to. Actually he had also bought one for Tony, but that one was already cold. Tony didn't knew that but McGee knew that he was going to figure that out soon.

''Why didn't you guys wake me???''. He stood up to get someone's attention. During he was also trying to concentrate on his computer screen to see what time it was.

"Cause you are so cute when you sleep…''. Ziva was trying hard not to laugh.

What she didn't told, is that she actually meant it.

''I think that this is Yellow light, what do you think McGee?? '' With a big smile on his face. He looked at McGee for some backup.

''I think she's right you know, with the snoring and dribbling..''. McGee was just teasing Tony which usually was the other way around.

Then Tony saw coffee standing on his desk. He took a big zip, which wasn't such a good idea.

''Grows !!! McGee next time you buy coffee .. THIS STUFF IS SEPOSE TO BE HOT!'' Tony was a bit mad. But that had probably to do with the fact that he was just awake.

''Sure, Tony it actually was hot when I bought it …''

''Don't mind McGee he doesn't mean it. He is just having a bit of a ….. morning mood'' When Ziva said it Tony actually didn't mind.

Gibbs came out of nowhere walking into the squad room. And like always he knew where the conversation was about. How did he knew? That was something everyone would like to know. Like he had eyes and ears everywhere. His eyes might be bad, but his hearing was excellent.

''Do I want to now where this conversation is about??'' Gibbs wasn't looking so happy that had probably to do with the fact that he hadn't coffee yet.

''No boss, Nothing boss, McGee was telling us about his new girlfriend'' Tony was using his serious face. But like always Gibbs could see right through it.

Tony actually just admit that McGee COULD have a girlfriend. Which he usually uses the opposite from. Gibbs looks at Tony with the LOOK. Tony looks to McGee trying to avoid the look. McGee had a big smile on his face and Ziva couldn't control her laugh anymore.

''You are enjoying this are you??''. Said Tony.

''You have noooo idea''. McGee was a bit to enthusiast. Tony didn't liked him acting like that, so grown up.

Ziva looks at him still a bit laughing. Tony looks at them like he is hurt. He might felt that way but there is no way he would let them know it. McGee was still smiling..

''Grab your gear, we have got a dead sailor'' Gibbs almost screamed it. Which made the team move very quick.

''_Don't we always do?_'' Tony acted like he didn't said it. But it was to late for that.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY DINOZZO?'' Nobody had seen Gibbs so angry since, well with Ari.

''Nothing boss, nothing. _Talking about a morning mood''_. Tony thought that Gibbs was gone slap him so he looked hurt. But he didn't which surprised him.

''Actually, we sometimes got kip napping and….'' Commented McGee. With a big smile on his face

''_Don't make me slap you_!!'' Tony walked almost walked into McGee at said it in his ear.

Tony was this close to kill McGee. He knew that he was joking. But somehow he couldn't deal with it right now. Gibbs gave him and also McGee the look. They put a straight face on and do did what he asked. Everybody got their stuff and they got to the elevator. Tony didn't see Gibbs coming and he was wondering why he didn't head slapped him for sleeping or for being an ass. Then out of no where SLAP!

''Do I need to say where that was for?'' Gibbs walked almost through Tony.

''No boss all clear! '' Tony didn't know how fast he had to walk away.

''Next time you do like that it won't be the back of your head Ill be smacking!!''. Gibbs continued walking and went to the elevator.

''You always know how to get Gibbs angry, don't you?''. He knew she was just teasing him.

''Tell me about it!'' Tony was trying to talk not to hard.

Still walking to the elevator. With Gibbs walking behind him .. Which would like to make him run, cause he isn't looking so happy.

''And where do you think you're going?'' Gibbs turned around. Face to face to DiNozzo.

''To the crime scene… boss??''. Tony knew that he going to get something he hated.

''You do desk work.. If we got something, you'll hear it and search for background, Got it?'' Gibbs had giving his orders.

''Got it boss!!! _Why do I always get the crappy jobs''_ He was trying to bring it enthusiast.

Gibbs only looked at Tony, but that was enough for him… Why does he still forgets about his hearing..

''Did you woke up in the wrong bed this morning?'' Ziva walked up to him.

''It is did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed Zee-Vah, SIDE! And NO I didn't woke up on the wrong side of the bed, the problem is that I didn't sleep at all'' Ziva looked at him, not understanding what he just said.

''What did you do than?'' Ziva was wondering.

''You would like to now would you?'' She felt jealous.

Smiled while he was saying that.

'' You got lucky didn't you??'' She hit him in the stomach harder than she supposed to.

Grabbing to his stomach. He had been working on his 'Six-pack' with Abby.

''Auwww!!! What was that for!! By the way my ribs are contused!! So watch out please!!'' It looked like he was almost begging to Ziva. She was wondering how his ribs where contused.

''Fine !! I am sorry!! But why didn't you get any sleep?''

''I wish!, my heating was broken so I couldn't sleep from the cold, so I went to watch Magnum PI and then my favorite episode was on so I kept watching and forget to go to bed''

''Just when you think you've heard it all'' She laughed. More as relief she actually thought that he was dating again.

And she walks away. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva get in the elevator and Tony walks back to his desk and starts to play a game on his computer. When he is at the last level he got shot.

''Damn every time with this level..'' At bit pissed he closed the game.

At least this time he had al of the passwords written down, so he didn't need to play the game all over again. He isn't good with computers but that, he had learned. He looks around and stands up.. and goes sit behind Gibbs desk.

''DiNozzo, get your feet off that desk !! And stop screwing with McGee!! McGee stop laughing.. that includes you to miss David and put the knife down!! Get back to work.

DiNozzo enjoyed acting like Gibbs ordering everyone around. Only there was nobody.

Then he stands up again and acts like Ziva and then McGee. Then he noticed something,he had a weird feeling. Just like Gibbs and his gut.. and it wasn't his stomach.


	2. Investigate

**A/N** Hey guys hope you like this chapter!!! Worked long on it to get it good.. :D. Please review!!!! I will add more and longer chapters soon!!! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the Characthers!! I do enjoy watching it ;)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva and McGee got their stuff out of the car and walked to the crime scene. There wasn't a police line or something. Just 4 people taking pictures and collecting evidence. There was standing a black band, with some text standing on it, which Gibbs couldn't read. He walked to the local PD and ask what to ask what they got, but when he walks to them he sees something else standing on their jackets. A men walked to Gibbs. He could finally see what is on the jacket... NCIS. _What the hell??_ Gibbs was heading towards to the agent..

''And you are???? And what are you doing on my crime scene??'' Gibbs was angry at the men, he had broking the protocol.

''Your crime scene?'' The men named Cale smiled. ''Well I am special agent Cale can I help you??''. Cale was reaching for something.

Gibbs really thought that he was going to get his gun. Which he had already checked out. He held his hand on his gun. Cale got his hand out of his belt and showed his ID. Gibbs looked, but with his eyes he couldn't read anything of course.

''Gibbs, G-I-dubble B-SSS I was assigned to this case… '' Looking around Gibbs was trying to understand what was happening here.

''That would be a nice screw up at the office, won't it? Cale commented.

''Yeah it would be, so what do we have here?'' Gibbs was figuring out who he was.

''Well we have one body triple gun shot all three deadly, looks like execution to me''

''A gang or a group of terrorists?''

''Don't know yet.. Working on that! So far we think it is a group who wanted everybody to get what he deserves'' He was looking at his pad making some notes.

Smiling like he was a little boy who just got a G.I. Joe.

''Alright can we see the body??'' Gibbs had the feeling that he wouldn't get to see it.

''Sorry to late the medical examiner has already picked it up..'' Still looking at his pad

''Right.... I thought Ducky was still at NCIS when we where there. Cause the car was still standing there.... Well I get a rapport with Ducky'' He wanted to reach for his cell. But he didn't. Just didn't seem to be the right thing.

''Sure Ducky….'' Cale said while looking to his left.

Gibbs saw something in his eyes, that guy was looking at the left which you do if you are lying… There was only one medical examiner at NCIS and that was Ducky. Unless if he isn't from NCIS. Gibbs started a little interrogation, just to make things sure.

''So why do you think that this is a screw up ??''. Gibbs looked him straight in the eyes.

''Don't know never had this before…'' Cale avoided the look by looking at Ziva and McGee.

''How can It be that I have never seen you or your team out on the office?? '' Gibbs asked

''Don't know I think I have seen you.... once maybe twice..'' He hesitated to long for the real answer.

Gibbs's feeling became stronger....

''Could...Why don't you call the director to ask what is going on? '' Gibbs had broke his cell phone again and asked Tony to 'fix-it'. But he hadn't had time to do it. More like

re-install his new one.

''Do you have her number? I think I lost it somewhere'' Cale asked.

''Don't you have it in your thingy??'' Gibbs was like a dinosaur with technology.

''My what?????'' Cale had no idea what Gibbs meant.

''…. Yourrr.... Ehmm.... Damn how do you call those things again?.. Cell…. Cell phone'' Gibbs was happy he could find the right word.

''Yeah, right !! Of course but I left it at home this morning, wives you know?'' Cale himself had been married 2 this was his third.

''Yeah I know something about that…'' He grinned.

Gibbs didn't knew what to think this guy… Who is he?… Jenny is dead…Doesn't know Ducky… Why? Always when he thought of Jenny something was breaking him up inside. Which normally he would grab a bottle. But he hadn't one on reach so... maybe tonight.

''Sure here it is .. excuse me for a sec just going to update my team''. Gibbs walked away.

''Sure no problem'' He walked away, also talking to his team members.

At least that's what he says they are.. Ziva and McGee where standing with the car. Gibbs walked to them. Ziva sees there is a worried look on Gibbs's face but she doesn't let him know him.

''Those guys aren't who we think they are.. We have to take lots pictures ..Ziva you take the pictures, the body is already removed so and of course those people.. McGee find the evidence don't let them get anything.. Also try to call Vance and say we have a problem but you do that after you collect the evidence..'' Gibbs was trying not to speak to loud.

They all go their way and Gibbs checks out the people who are there. Three guys one girl (where does that reminds him of) Cale he was tall brown hair blue eyes, _he could be a brother of DiNozzo.._ Then this other guy he was also tall, black hair brown eyes and looks not American .. Might from Iraq or something. Then the 3 guy he was dark tinted and some how seems to be really good with computers (cause he is using one). Even to use a computer is magic to Gibbs. The last one the woman she looks familiar.. not to tall, tall dark-brown hair, brown eyes.. he just couldn't figure it out.

''Ziva, McGee done yet..???'' Gibbs asked.

McGee comes a bit nerdy running to Gibbs. But at least better than in the beginning, when he started working at NCIS.

''Yes, boss only one problem'' McGee hesitated. Gibbs didn't liked that.

''Spit it out McGee'' Gibbs wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so McGee hesitating on his words didn't exactly helped.

''I can't find the bullet'' McGee was talking really

''Have you seen the body yet? They probably have it.''

''Do you want me to get it?''

''No McGee leave it''

McGee was thinking _''this can't be Gibbs he would never abandon evidence or say to leave it.... unless if DiNozzo was busy again.. '_

''I am sorry boss but why leave it?'' Gibbs slapped him (not to soft). McGee was sorry for what he said he could he possibly say that???

''How many times do I need to tell you!! Never say you are sorry it is a sign of weakness!!'' Gibbs looked him in the eyes. More of a 'better not say anything stupid now look'.

''I am S.. I will watch out Boss'' McGee was happy that he didn't said it.

''Have you phoned Vance yet?'' Gibbs asked.

''Well ehmmmm.......'' Why didn't he thought of that?

''Never mind I will do it.'' Gibbs walked away and grabbed his phone.

He called the Director. First he got Cynthia at the phone, the secretary of the Director.

''NCIS office, I am Cynthia can I help you'' She asked friendly.

''Gibbs here can you get me Vance'' Wondering ''_Why does the Director need a secretary if he can answer his own phone?_

''Hang on special agent Gibbs'' This was taking to many time.

''Vance'' Said Leon while he picked up his phone.

''Vance we have a problem there is here a 'NCIS' team. At least that's what they say... The leader says his name is Cale can you back run that? They've got the body, evidence. The only thing we got is photos. I don't believe this guys we are gone go out of here, can you solve this??'' Gibbs was talking really fast. Vance actually did understand every word Gibbs had just said.

''The last time I checked it was my name standing on this door. I'll get the FBI informed. Watch out...''. Vance knew that he was the Director of this agency but Gibbs was a different story.

Gibbs hanged up the phone. But just before he could do that, he felt something on his head and it became black for his eyes…..

''Gibbs!!!'' Ziva screamed his name. While running to him.

She grabbed her gun... but was to late they already had her with the three of them sat on her to keep here still. Cale grabs his gun and took a shot at McGee. Two near miss but the third time.. McGee is trying to get his gun.... His hand was almost there, he heard a shot and collapsed. Ziva and Gibbs where dragged into the black band.. McGee lay there in the grass with nobody around.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N** Hope you liked this one ;) Dont' forget to review !!! Sorry about the cliffhanger !!!


	3. Phone call

**A/N** Well here is chapter 3 !! :) Hope you guys still like it :P I will upload chapter 4 in the morning... still have to do homework and stuff :( There will be longer chapters :D It is a bit late right now so I just going to update it!!!  
Please review !!! If there are any errors from grammatic or writing please say it to me!!! My first language isn't English sooo....... I've used a grammar thing soo.. hope this is better!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't OWN NCIS!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony was getting bored and thought about going Abby's before he did that, he went to Starbucks to get himself some coffee. . He just happens to saw someone walking by with a CaffPow which reminded him to get one for Abby. About ten minutes later, he walked through the doorway of Abby's lab with a CaffPow in his hand. He noticed that there was no music playing (which was really weird).

''Abby??!! A-B-B-Y??!!!'' . Tony walked through the lab screaming

Still nothing, he looked around...but nobody was there… _Perhaps she's in autopsy_ thought Tony.. When he walked to the elevator, he bumped into Ducky.

'' I'm sorry ducky didn't see you!!''

''Never mind Anthony no problem. This reminds me off a story from when I was a little boy.. you know I was about 12 and.... '' Of course Ducky had a story for it. Tony liked them... well some...

''I am really sorry to interrupt you Duck but I am looking for Abby have you seen here??'' He really didn't want to interrupt but he had to.

'' I guess it can wait'' Said Ducky looking a bit sad. Tony saw it.

''How about rang check??'' Tony laughed at Ducky.

''Ill keep you to that!!'' He knew Ducky could use it against him sometime.

''I don't doubt that Duck!! But have you seen Abby?'' Tony was serious, Ducky noticed it.

''Now you say I actually didn't see her coming in this morning...'' Ducky was thinking he really hadn't seen her yet or heard.

''Alright thanks duck! Why aren't you actually at the crime scene or have you already been?'' Tony really couldn't found a reason why Ducky shouldn't be at he crime scene

''You are welcome, well I guess they didn't need me...'' .

''Was there a body or something? What was it about?'' Trying to figure out why in gods name Ducky wasn't there. _Maybe there wasn't a body..._

''Sorry Tony, I think you know more then I do!'' Ducky really couldn't do anything for him.

''Well thanks Duck anyway''

''You are welcome. _Where did I actually help him with?_'' Ducky shakes his head and walked away. Tony guessed that he was going to autopsy

He went to the evidence garage where Abby wasn't either. Tony started to worry, maybe there was something going on... And he wasn't there he could never forgive himself if something happened to Ziva, Gibbs or McGee. Gibbs was kind of like a dad to him, even when he smacked him 3 times a day. But that was just a wake up call. McGee was more of a little brother which he could bully all day long. And Ziva .. Tony didn't knew. He got a weird feeling when he thinks about her. He walked into the elevator and found himself talking to, well nobody. He walked into the squad room and finds himself still talking. Then out of nowhere he realized something...

''No Way!! That can not be true!!!!''. Tony didn't knew why he was talking out loud. _Why am I talking to myself??? Where by the way everyone can joy the conversation without me noticing._

Some people looked up from their work. They looked at him like he was stupid.

''What? You were going to tell me that you don't speak to yourself sometimes from time to time?? It is very good for the mind you know...''

Says he with a straight face. Everybody was getting back to work. Tony was a little embarrassed. He continued walking. Then he saw Abby sitting at his desk. Feet up like he always did..

''Ahh you brought a CaffPow, you shouldn't have done that!!'' Abby runned into him.

''Yeah, I thought that you might needed one'' He knew Gibbs could come in any second with a CaffPow and some evidence for Abby.

''You went to get coffee again did yah?'' Tony looked like he didn't knew where she was talking about.

''Well... alright you win…Actually I was starting to get worried'' Tony looked Abby directly in the eye.

''What do you mean Dinozzo, of course you first went to get coffee'' She laughed at him, but she knew that he was being serious. At least trying.

''That's not funny Abbs. But well I couldn't find you, I went to autopsy and your to your lab and the evidence garage…''

''That is so sweet that you were worried!! Why where you actually worried…??'' Abby was wondering Tony wasn't so fast worried.

''Well I have this weird feeling that something is gone happen and I couldn't do anything about it…'' Tony looked a bit sad.

''Ahh come here DiNozzo…'' She hugged him even tighter than usual which is really weird.

He went sitting in his chair and played his game again. Abby went to sit down at McGee's desk. She was looking through his mail. Tony decided to didn't say anything. So he grabbed his written down passwords. And typed the last one in. Then Tony's phone rang..

''Anthony DiNozzo'' Said Tony.

''_Tony its is me I am kip napped and so is Gibbs.. I have no idea where I am, McGee was shot but they left him there.. Gibbs is unconscious he was hit with the back of a gun, he is with me.. please help.. _

''Il get you out there Ziva don't worry. Do you have any idea where you are??'' Tony asked

'_'No but I have to go they are coming... Don't call me back...._'' She was talking soft and looked like she was scared.

''Ill find McGee and then.. we'll find you and Gibbs….'' His voice was confided so that he could calm her. She might be a Mossad Officer but even she felt weird in such situation.

He heard someone enter and Ziva hangs up. Tony looks like he has seen a ghost, he should be there.. Abby looks at him. Just when he realized what was going on, he remembered where he was right now he could have saved them.

''Tony what is going on..???''Her voice was soft and penetrating. Abby could almost feel that there was something going on. She had have this when Kate was killed or when Gibbs went to Mexico.

''Gibbs and Ziva are kip napped and McGee is shot I am going to him right now.. You are now going to the Director and tell that we have a situation. I will call him for more information?? Got it ?? ''

''But Tony??!!'' She knew that she shouldn't ask questions right now. But she couldn't hold it.

''Abby this is not a debate!!! Do what I said. I am going to help McGee there is no time to lose!!!'' . He sounded almost like Gibbs but still in a Tony way.

Abby runned up the stairs and went to MTAC. Tony runned to the stairs with his gun in his holster and his hope in his heart... Luckily he had his car standing in the beginning. He started his car a drove to the crime scene… his gut was good this time. But could he do anything???

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : I don't even know what is going to happen !!! ;)**


	4. Hospital

**A/N Here is chapter 4 soo... double checked on errors :) Please R&R (if it is other than you want to read.. well it is called FICTION) I wanted to upload it yesterday but... well here it is!! Enjoy!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony drove really fast. He wanted to be there as soon as possible. McGee might already be dead. The fact that he actually could be dead shocked Tony. Than I would be his fault. Just like with Jenny, Paula … Kate.

He had arrived on the crime scene. He had never been here before, it was just a abandon place in the middle of nowhere.

''McGee!!! McGee are you here??? Tim ??!! TIM'' . Tony saw something… or someone lying in the grass.. He ran to it .. It was McGee.

''McGee are you alright??''

''Tony.. I got shot in my leg and lost a lot of blood. Ziva and Gibbs are taking host ache…'' McGee wanted explain everything…

''I know Tim, I know stay with me…'' Tony tried to stop the bleeding.

He grabbed his phone and called 911. …

The ambulance was arrived and they put McGee on the stretcher. Everything was going very slow, like the whole world was playing in slow-motion.. Tony jumped in his car and drove behind the ambulance..

When they where in the hospital was McGee going straight to ICU..  
Tony grabbed his phone again and called the Director.

''Tony, I was expecting your call how is McGee doing?''

''I don't know I haven't had a update yet.. but also have you got any clue where I can find Ziva and Gibbs''

''You can leave that to the FBI they are already informed about the case, Gibbs called 10 minutes ago''.

''Why haven't you called??!!!''

Tony hung up the phone, and walked to the counter. He showed his ID to the receptionist. He asks if he can see Special Agent McGee. He was still in surgery but he will be out in about 2 hours.

When he came out they let him in and he went to the room where McGee is lying..

''Hey McGoo how are you doing??''

''Actually I am fiinneee Dinozzo'' Said he half high from the morphine they gave him for the pain.''

''Do you have any idea where Ziva and Gibbs are taken?''

''Tony why are you running around and why is the room turning??'' McGee looked very dizzy.

''You have no idea of all the things I could say and do to you right now'' Tony commented.

''You'll need some rest, so go to sleep. And later you will help me get Ziva and Gibbs you better be on your feet soon, cause we need to find them…''

''Why did you say 'need'? And not want or that you are worried?'' He had found something he knew it. But what…???

''Just leave it, I will figure it out myself first..'' Tony looked to his right side. Not looking directly into McGee's eyes.

''You are not going to tell that you love Zee-Vah??''

''Looks like I don't need to…HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?''

''I Might just had a bullet into my leg, but I am not blind''

''Good point_. I am gone Kill you_….''

A doctor walked into the room. Just a regular guy not to tall and black hair.

''Hello my name is and I am your doctor.'

''_No Kidding''_

''_Shut up Tony. _Hallo nice to meet you_ ''_

''Well, we have removed the bullet from your leg and there were no complications, but you can't walk for a couple of weeks. I regiment you to stay at home 2-3 weeks. If you need to be somewhere you can use a wheelchair… If you have any questions, just let me know''

''Thank you doctor''

''Yah thanks doctor''. Tony felt like saying something.

''You may NOT go out off bed. Not even in a wheelchair.''

''Right….. well where should I go right??'' They laughed. Tony was fake laughing.

A nurse walked in the room and brought McGee his lunch. After that dr. Nathanson walked out of the room. And McGee started his lunch and gave his pudding to Tony. Just before Tony would get it. At least that was what he thought.

''_Damn that nurse was hot!!_ Here you need it McGee'' Tony shuffled the pudding back to McGee

McGee looked at Tony. Tony understood it, he could better shut up.

''That is enough with the nice being, bring me a computer so we can find where they took Gibbs and Ziva.'' Tony was a tiny bit shocked that McGee could be/act like that. Then realized again why McGee was lying here and why Gibbs and Ziva weren't there.

''I am on it McGee, can you remember what they look like?'' Tony really hoped that McGee could still remember how those people looked like.

''Yes this time I can, I call Abby saying that I am alright and.. let here draw a sketch'' McGee thought the same about it.

''Good I'll try to reach Ziva again''

''You could better not do that, she can better contact you for there own safety, you know''

''You are right, _for this one time_''

They laughed and Tony walked away to get McGee a laptop.. while he was walking, the only thing he could think about was him and Ziva. Like how she smiles and… wake up call.

''_Now that Gibbs isn't here I will have to do it myself''_.

And he smacked himself on the back of his head. He drove back to the headquarter. He would rather stay with McGee but he needs to find him and before he knew he was in his car driving to the crime scene. He didn't even notice that he was going the opposite direction as he should be. He was confused.

Gibbs lay there in a 2x2 room. It was dark only just a little hole in the wall where came a little daylight between. Ziva sat there on the opposite of Gibbs.

''Gibbs wake up!!!'' Ziva was trying to talk not to loud.

''What the hell happened??''

''We were taking by those fake NCIS agents..'' Gibbs knew that they weren't real. But why was he acting that way?? He would probably started his own investigation.

Gibbs his head was exploding from the pain. There was lying some blood from where he lay. He was trying to sit up but it heard to much.

''Why does my head hurt so much'' He couldn't remember.

''_You were hit on the head with a gun. McGee was shot in his leg.. And the had me before I could react. I was like they knew what I was going to do.. When you were out I tried to reach Tony.. I got him on the phone he knows it all..''_

''_Great, do you know why we are here??_''

''_I haven't figured that out yet, I just know that we were in a car with black glass. The car was also black or dark blue it was a company car. I had enough pictures of them but they broke the memory card……..''_

''It can't go any better, I knew this was how I was gone end my life in DiNozzo hands''

They both laughed, not as they would usually do but more cause they were scared. Even Gibbs the guy who wasn't afraid of anything.

''Have you figured out how we going to get out of here?'' Gibbs looked serious.

''I'm sor…. I mean no I haven't found a exit yet.''

But before Gibbs could finish his senses.. There was standing someone in front of the door. Yelling something…

''What the hell do you guys want?''

''I told you already we want, we are a group who wants to get everybody what he deserved''

''You didn't answer my question.. What do you want??"

''We wanted you''

''Well you got me!! And why did you took her to?? ''

''There is a time for everything, but now it isn't'' Cale smiled.

Ziva stood up and pulled her knife, which she had hidden in her belt (She learned that from Tony). The knife things had she learnt from Gibbs, Rule 9 Never go anywhere without a knife.. She attacked Cale and he fell down Gibbs took it over and hit him at on the head. There was a guy behind him, but Ziva had already taking him down….. They thought they were down than there came over 4 man who hold them….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Please review!!!!! I am out of inspiration sooo pleassse help :)**


	5. In the Dark

**A/N Here is a short one!!! This one is about where Gibbs and Ziva are.... OUT OF INSPIRATION PLEASE HELP!!!! :)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs lay there in a 2x2 room. It was dark only just a little hole in the wall where came a little daylight between. Ziva sat there on the opposite of Gibbs.

''Gibbs wake up!!!'' Ziva was trying to talk not to loud.

''What the hell happened??''

''We were taking by those fake NCIS agents..'' Gibbs knew that they weren't real. But why was he acting that way?? He would probably started his own investigation.

Gibbs his head was exploding from the pain. There was lying some blood from where he lay. He was trying to sit up but it heard to much.

''Why does my head hurt so much'' He couldn't remember.

''_You were hit on the head with a gun. McGee was shot in his leg.. And the had me before I could react. I was like they knew what I was going to do.. When you were out I tried to reach Tony.. I got him on the phone he knows it all..''_

''_Great, do you know why we are here??_''

''_I haven't figured that out yet, I just know that we were in a car with black glass. The car was also black or dark blue it was a company car. I had enough pictures of them but they broke the memory card……..''_

''It can't go any better, I knew this was how I was gone end my life in DiNozzo hands''

They both laughed, not as they would usually do but more cause they were scared. Even Gibbs the guy who wasn't afraid of anything.

''Have you figured out how we going to get out of here?'' Gibbs looked serious.

''I'm sor…. I mean no I haven't found a exit yet.''

But before Gibbs could finish his senses.. There was standing someone in front of the door. Yelling something…

''What the hell do you guys want?''

''I told you already we want, we are a group who wants to get everybody what he deserved''

''You didn't answer my question.. What do you want??"

''We wanted you''

''Well you got me!! And why did you took her to?? ''

''There is a time for everything, but now it isn't'' Cale smiled.

Ziva stood up and pulled her knife, which she had hidden in her belt (She learned that from Tony). The knife things had she learnt from Gibbs, Rule 9 Never go anywhere without a knife.. She attacked Cale and he fell down Gibbs took it over and hit him at on the head. There was a guy behind him, but Ziva had already taking him down….. They thought they were down than there came over 4 man which hold them….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Please Review!!**


	6. Basement

I wanted to make it more exiting soo... I think that turned out nice.. ;) Enjoy reading!!!!

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**In Bethesda hospital (where McGee lay)**

Tony had made up his mind.. He turned around .. And drove to the headquarters. He was getting the laptop for McGee. When he had it, he drove back to the hospital.

''Probie, I got you a laptop'' Tony walked into the room.

''Alright, so what do we know??'' McGee was typing really fast. Tony had no idea what he was doing.

''Don't ask that to me you were there!!''

''Good point. Well I let Abby draw the sketches… and she should be on here …right NOW''

Abby came almost running into the room.. She looked like, she had too much Caf-Pows.

''McGee, McGee, McGeeee!!! Are you alright????'' Abby talked really fast.

''Yeah Abbs, I was shot in my leg…''

Abby hugged him really tight. She went sitting on his bed, while still hugging McGee.

_But this time he didn't mind, he had actually never mind..Sometimes he was thinking, that he still had feelings for her…Abby also liked McGee a lot, might even more than everyone thinks.._

''It is okay Abby''

''No it is not Tim, you are shot in your leg, Ziva and Gibbs are taking host ache… it is not Tim''

''I'll leave you two alone'' Tony walked away. He thought that those two would need a minute. So he went to get some coffee. He stopped walking and looked through the glass into McGee's room. Actually everything he always wanted.. Abby was crying a bit. McGee was lying there with Abby in his arms. Not that with McGee and Abby but more for himself. Love that is all he actually ever wanted. _And now the woman he loved … or not? Ziva did he love her?._ He continued walking and went to the kantine.

''It is alright Abby… well actually it isn't''

''What made you change your mind?'' Abby looked at him weird.

'''You are pushing against leg!!'' McGee looked hurt.

''I am sooooo sorry!!!''

''It is okay they give me some morphine, I will feel it later. Then I will think of you''

''That is soooo cute!!''

They both laughed… About 10 minutes later was Tony standing outside of the room with his coffee in his hand. He could have had this with Jeanne. He could still have it if he had given up working with NCIS… which he would never do.. they are his family..

''I am sorry to interrupt but, we still need to find Ziva and Gibbs''

''Yeah.. a right, I have the sketches right…. here''

''Let's see… yes that's is the guy who called him self Cale, and the woman that's here the guys are also good. Well done Abbs''

''Yeah nice work abbs''

''Thank you guys…'' She looked happy.

''Alright let's get to back work!''

Tony put the laptop on McGee's table where first had been standing his lunch.

''So lets run these sketches against the criminal record.. and see if we get a hit….''

''Right, ohh… Ziva called me … so''

''We are gone check her phone records and see where she was calling from…. let's see… Ziva David… last call Tony DiNozzo… which was from …BETHESDA HOSPITAL????????''

''What the Hell??? I'll call Vance ..'' They were shocked.

Tony dialed Vance his number at his cell phone. It was a surprise that he picked up his phone right away.

''Director, DiNozzo here.. I let McGee do some research and it said that Gibbs and Ziva are in Bethesda Hospital where we are now…Can you sent the FBI??… ''

''They are on there way.. and DiNozzo'''

''Yes director!!!''

''Don't you dare going on your own search!!!''

Tony hung up… He will do the opposite of what Vance said…

''I am going to search for them here.. McGee can you get me a map or something?''

''Let's see, yes there is a basement but it hasn't been used since there was a fire…. If you keep your cell phone on I will give you instructions…

''Right thanks McGee!!''

Tony walked away, he was heading to the elevator. He pushes the button -1. It wasn't been used for a long time, that you could see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulled his gun and walked out of the elevator. Very slowly he looked trough the hallway .. he moved with gentle passes… He went around the corner and heard people talking.. he hesitated.

''Alright, Tony you go to the right here''

''_Got it, there are people talking see if you can trace a call from here''_

''I'll am working on it, Boss! Ehhmm Tony.. After you went right you go straight a head and then left. Got it?''

''_Yes, I got it McGee!''_

Then out of now where Tony heard Ziva's voice.. She sounded very angry, cause she was yelling something. He just couldn't understand what was said in the room. It was to soft to hear it.

''Who are you people and what do you WANT!!''

Cale came stumbeling out of the room. With two people which hold him from not collapsing. Cause Ziva had kicked him and Gibbs gave him a little of mind. Blood kept falling from his nose.. and it looked like it was broken. Including his leg which looked pretty broken..

''How many times do I need to tell??''

''Until you tell the damn true!!'' Ziva was angry

Tony wanted to run into to the room but he knew that they are in majority. If he could just look around the corner without anyone noticing.  
He heard a shot..  
At least what he thought was a shot. Without thinking he runs around the corner..

''NCIS Drop your weapons!!'' Tony shouted.

''TONY!!'' Ziva screamed. She was happy to see him but did he came on his own?

''You are kidding me right?? On your own?? You guys make my day all good!'' Cale ginned.

''Put your damn weapons down!''

He saw Gibbs and Ziva being dragged out of the room… He knew, he was in deep shit cause he was the only one standing there with his gun.

Three people had pointed their guns at him.

And without a sign, there was a fire fight.

Tony shot like he had never done before, two of them down.. He felt light headed, he saw blood dribbling from his shoulder and his head was exploding… everything turned black… He saw a guy standing before him laughing he guessed it was Cale….He heard Ziva screaming his name…

''Tony!!! What was that necessary for???'' Ziva was screaming from anger.

''You son of a b….'' Gibbs shouted.

''Hehe don't go screaming to me he had a gun, besides so have you.. ''

Cale grabbed their back-up guns from their back. Ziva was actually surprised that he didn't grab them before… Those guys looked very professional.. Why didn't they search them?? She felt her belt, which she could just touch with her hands on her back. Luckily her knife was hidden in her belt. Gibbs was standing next to her also with his hands on his back. He looked like he could collapse any minute.. Which was a really weird face to see.. Cale was talking to his ''buddy's Ziva just heard a little of it.

''We have got to go.. They probably know that we are here..'' A guy called Steven was shouting at Cale.

''Hang on, I am the leader in here so you do what I say or you can get the hell out of here…'' Cale grabbed his gun.

''I'll just get out of here….

There was a shot Ziva saw the guy dropping down on the floor. He was shot in the head..

''Did you need to do that'' Josh came into the conversation. The tall guy with black brown hair, dark eyes and not American. Named Josh started talking to Cale

''Yeah Josh I did needed to do that, do you also doubt about me, by the way he was FBI ..''

''Ohh.. Of course not.. Boss.. But what should I do with him??''

He pointed at DiNozzo.. Who was still lying there on the floor like he was sleeping..

''Just dump him somewhere in the hospital…''

'' Got it..''

''Ohh wait leave him in the elevator they while find him'' Cale grinned.

''Sure no problem..''.

Laughing both a bit within there mouth.. The second stranger was called Josh that could Ziva here him said to him.. Cale was still laughing only not because he was proud of his game that he played, but because there were gone get away and that asshole Josh would still be here.. There came two other people walking into the room.

''You two, get them in the truck we are leaving''

''Yes boss'' The two walked away.

''What about me?''

''You get this guy out of here!'' He had just given this order how could he forget it?

Josh walked away. Dragging Tony out the room. He got into Tony's jacket and grabbed his ID. He checked it out and put it in his pocket. The other two pulled Ziva and Gibbs into the band.. which wasn't that easy.

''Let's see Anthony DiNozzo, where do I know you from? And how did you get here? I guess that has to wait..''

''Where are all set up they are in the band again where are we going again??''

''You will see, _you will see_''

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it!!! Next chapter will be upload soon!!! Please review ;)


	7. He will be okay

Well it took me some time but here it is!!!Enjoy ;-) Please R&R

_Previously:_

_Josh walked away. Dragging Tony out the room. He got into Tony's jacket and grabbed his ID. He checked it out and put it in his pocket. The other two pulled Ziva and Gibbs into the band.. which wasn't that easy._

_''Let's see Anthony DiNozzo, where do I know you from? And how did you get here? I guess that has to wait..''_

_''Where are all set up they are in the band again where are we going again??''_

_''You will see, you will see''_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
About 10 minutes later**

''TONY !!Tony are you okay???''

Tony was dreaming about him and Ziva..  
Just them like they where the only one left in the world…..

He didn't realized that he was out of world……Then he heard Fornell talking .. He tried to move but he couldn't. He hadn't got the power to realize what was happened. He tried to open his eyes.. He heard lots of people talking. He was being lift up, put on a stretcher or something. There was something on his mouth it was a mask. Now he knew what was going on, Ziva , Gibbs, McGee. His eyes spread wide open. Hyperventilating tying to rip of his mask, which he couldn't. He couldn't move, he felt a sleep. They gave him something… something..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nurse walked into the room. Where Abby and McGee were stationed. Waiting for Tony to wake up. After a while a nurse walked into the room.

''Can you give us a update Nurse?'' McGee was nervous.

''Well he should wake up any moment. We gave him some drug so that he wouldn't feel any pain. We have had the operation for the bullet in his shoulder, and it was sucsessfull '' She gave them a comfortable smile.

''Okay, but why are his eyes going wild????'' Abby asked.

''Well he is probably dreaming…'''

''Good or Bad???''

''Abby calm down , it's okay'' McGee was trying to comfort her.

''_Tony wake up, we need you here!''_

''_Abby don't speak so loud he can hear us_''

''I know I know, I just want him to open his eyes…''

''Don't worry Abbs, he will wake up''

''I kno…. I just wish that Gibbs was here…''

''I think we all want that''

''Well I should go back to my room, before the nurse comes again..''

''You are hurt McGee!! There is no way I am gone let you ride that wheelchair alone!!!!! I'll bring you''

''I just got shot Abby there is nothing wrong, by the way I can ride this wheelchair!!''

''JUST SHOT!!! MCGEE!!''

''Alright you can push me, you know every time walk true the door of the office we can get shot. And by the way someone is got to be here when Tony wakes up.

''You know you shouldn't be around Gibbs that much… you might get to look a like.. _I wouldn't actually mind that… _Good Point..Right ehm well I'll bring you and then I will come back!_''_

They both laughed and Abby walked away pushing McGee through the hallway in his wheelchair. Tony hadn't out of the world for that long. But now with all of this going on it looked like he had been gone for days. Vance and Fornell entered the room almost running.

''Fornell what the hell is going on here???''

''Good morning Director Vance.

''Good morning, Fornell. Can you get me a update?''

''Well, DiNozzo went downstairs, where those people were. On his own, _he should have waited_. When we arrived we covered the back exit and elevator. There was nobody only Tony lying on the floor of the elevator . We did found a trace from a car. Looked like a band, that was confirmed by McGee. Tony was hit on the head with a gun and had a bullet in his shoulder. I have informed by the doctor and he should be fine''

''Thank you Fornell. So how is Tony doing?''

''Well he hasn't woke up yet but the doctor said that will be happening soon.. except..''

'Except what?? I can't use this right now Fornell!''

''Of course, there is a change that he has memory lost.''

''Great!! That can come with it to!!''

At that second Tony heard Vance and Fornell speaking he opened his eyes. Fornell looked at him. He didn't realize Tony had woken up.

''Tony? Fornell get a nurse!!'' Vance shouted.

The nurse who had been there about 10 minutes ago came running into the room. With a doctor behind her. Abby came also walking into the room. After she had seen the nurse and doctor going into the room. She tought that there was something wrong with Tony.

''What's wrong?'' Abby was scared.

''As far a I can tell nothing..''

The doctor pointed a flash light into Tony's eyes. He looked weak. His eyes didn't stay open that long. They were open for a few seconds and than close a long time.

''Will he be okay?'' Vance didn't hesitate asking.

''Well he will probably have a nasty head ache and he his shoulder will hurt a lot for a long time but further… He should be fine''

Abby hugged the doctor. Which surprised him. Tony opened his eyes everyone looked relieved.

''Thank you, Thank you thank you!!!!''

''Hey……..'' Tony's voice was soft and weak.

''Nice for you to join us again Agent DiNozzo'' Vance grinned.

''Well I thought…… that it…….. was about…. time…..'' Tony heavily breathed.

''Slow down DiNozzo….'' Vance said. ''Don't get it any worse!''

They all laughed. Tony felt like he was out off air. It just cost to much energy to talk.

''Well.. Now you are here… Why did you go downstairs? I told you not to!!''

''Ehm…well….. ehh….''

''Sir he needs to rest.. So I am gone ask you all to leave the room now. Visiting hour is over.''

She was his saving angel. The nurse literally saved his ass. They all said their goodbyes and walked away. He knew that this conversation will continue later. But right now he didn't thought of that. His head was with Ziva how would she feel right now? He could have saved them if he had just shot right. If he had just waited… Then she could be here right now. He could tell her that he love her… Did he just admit that to himself. Yes he did.. But there would be so much complications with work and all. He needed to rest. After all that would also the only thing they aloud him to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''_Tony_, Tony'' McGee was in his wheelchair next to Tony's bed

''Hmmm… five minutes''

''Tony! It me McGee! We need you !! We have got a possible lead on where they took Ziva and Gibbs!!''

Tony opened his eyes he saw McGee, with his laptop on his lap. He felt a lot better than when he fell a sleep. He saw that the sheets on the bed next to him were used. McGee had switched rooms so that now he was lying in the bed next to Tony. That would probably be a lot easier, cause he wasn't aloud to leave the room but he did want to check on Tony.

''You got me curious..''

''Alright here it comes… We found tracks from the tires and… it matched to a stolen car.''

''How do you know that by tire tracks?''

''Well I had memorized the license plate from the crime-scene.. which was a stolen car.. so Fornell went there and the owner said that he just bought new tires.''

''How long have I been a sleep?'' They laughed

''Well long enough to find enough evidence to track them down.''

''I like that''

''Me too''

''Me three''

Abby walked into the room with two cups of coffee. Right on-time just like Gibbs when she found something interesting on a case. She gave both of them a cup. She had a Caf-Pow in her hand.

''Here! Just the way you guys like it''

''Abby! Good to see you''

''I have been here before, when you woke up!!''

''If you really want to know… I can't remember that actually'' They all laughed.

''Alright!! What do we got?!''

McGee explained what they had. And Abby had the brilliant idea to local the cell-phone from Ziva at least where it was last turned on. No hits.

''Maybe has the band a gps -locater??''

''That is possible.. I'll sent Fornell there to ask some more questions''

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Well I just got off the phone with Fornell and he said that there is a gps lo-cater in the band. The car belongs to a company which sells them so…''

''Does that mean we can find them??''

''… There is a very good change… So worth trying!!''

''Okay, let's go McGoogle''

''Let's see…. okay this is the last signal of the gps.. Searching through maps.. maybe a satellite picket them up…. YES!!''

''What?? What?? Wait don't speak so loud!! My head is killing me…'

''Sorry Tony! But we have a signal! And a match from those people they are working for … terrorists. And one of those is a professional bomb maker….''

''That can't be good…..But what would they want from us?''

''Wait! They are heading to….. the headquarters??''

''O dear god''

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Just let me go!

''I am calling Fornell!!''

''We need to find them before they get to the headquarters!!!!''

''I'll call Vance, wait does one off you have a phone?''

''I HAVE!!'' Abby gave Tony her phone.

''Than you can search… Maybe you can pick them up on a camera?''

''Yeah, sure, why didn't I thought of that? Alright got acces to the satellite, searching. Where was the last we saw them?''

''About 10 streets before the headquarters..''

''Okay, then they would be about 7 now. Because of all the red lights…. No band?''

''What???''

''There is no band….. maybe they have already arrived?''

''That wouldn't mean any goods….''

''I have hacked into the camera's in the garage…. NO BAND?''

''Switched cars? Or put the GPS locater on another car??''

Sure, of course why didn't they thought of that? Probably because they were all so worried. This was a trick, a dirty trick. They had planted the GPS locater on a car. But which one?? Tony looked at the computer screen he recognized a car.

''It's Vance his car!! This was a trap to lead us to the wrong side.''

''So they have installed the GPS on his car?''

''I guess that is possible…..''

'So no alarm?'' Abby was still shocked from what happened in that one minute.

''No alarm…..'' Tony said soft.

It was actually disappointing for everyone. This could have been their change too get Ziva and Gibbs back. Tony gave Abby her cell-phone back. He took a big zip of his coffee. Abby was still hyper active from her Caf-Pow. McGee got his hands through his hair.

''Well, what are we waiting for a invitation!! We still need to find them!!''

They laughed at Tony. He was trying to break the silence.

''Let's see if we can get camera's from the hospital.. They have to go through the check point.. There should be videos from.. Unless..''

''Unless what McGoo?''

''Unless one of them works here and they went through the back exit. But there should also be video camera's.. I'll make some calls…''

McGee drove his wheelchair to his bed grabbed his cell-phone again and drove himself to a corner of the room. Abby went sitting on Tony's bed. Tony would never thought that Abby was gone start this conversation.

''So okay… When are you and Ziva gone hook-up?''

''Excuse me??'' Tony pretended like he had no idea where she was talking about.

''Well, seeing the way you look at her, she stays long at night for dinner and stuff, and if I may say so she doesn't look bad.''

''_Alright…. But you can't tell McGee or ANYONE else. Got it?''_

''Yes I KNEW it. I got it Tony.''' She had a big grin on her face.

''So what about and little Timmy here?'' Tony grinned. Abby did not see this one coming.

''How do you mean??''' Looking like she had nnoooo idea he was talking about.

''You know exactly what I mean.''

''_Damn you DiNozzo''_ They laughed.

''_If you keep my secret save I'll keep yours, deal??_''

''Deal!!''

'What is a deal?''

''…… That if we are aloud to go out the hospital we are going for some shots!!'

''Yeah!!!''

''Ókay??'' McGee didn't believe what they said but he left it the way it was.

''He is getting the videos for me.. They should be here any minute''

''How did you actually get them to give you those videos?''

''Well, I made some calls and there was a guy who works here… and I helped him to get on a dating site..''

''You've probably got some experience on that level… McDateless'' Tony grinned.

''Aww stop teasing him Tony!!'' Abby hit him in his arm.

''Ouch!!!'' McGee and Abby were almost on the floor from laughing.

On the computer were still cars driving by McGee had probably forgotten to turn it off. Tony looked at the screen just watching. Then out of nowhere he saw a black band driving, he wanted to speak but he couldn't. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Abby saw the look on Tony's face, she watched at the computer.

''McGee is that the band????''

''Yes it is''

'Call Vance, call Fornell''

''Fornell Tony here, we have located the vehicle 6 streets before the headquarter.''

''Got it. On our way! All units are already at the headquarters''

''DON'T BLOW THEM UP!!''

''We are doing our best here!''

Tony tried to stand up Abby and McGee were trying to convince him otherwise. A nurse came running into the room saying that he couldn't go out of bed. But he did.

''I am going there! Just let me go!'' He was begging.

''I'll drive you!!'' Abby stood up helping him in a to get in a wheelchair.

The nurse let him go, they fast put some clothes on him and Abby was drove him through the hallway. She drove into the elevator it was a quiet but fast ride. They drove down in the parking garage where Abby's car stood. She dragged him in her car. Abby was much stronger than Tony expected. They had a silent ride but also quick, fast driving always reminded Tony of Ziva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost there. All of the ways were shut down so that meant that they couldn't come there. Local police were directing everyone the other way. Tony saw FBI cars standing but they wouldn't let him through. Abby started yelling at the guy. And they let them through, Tony didn't have a gun or ID. But they drove to the FBI, before they arrived there they saw lots of agents standing with their guns up, pointing to a band. The band. Ziva and Gibbs were inside there, Tony wished he could just stood up and shoot one by one. He saw someone coming out of the band.

Josh came out of the band with a bomb strapped to his chest. Fornell stood in front off everyone he was talking Tony couldn't hear what he said.

''What do you want?''

''20.000.000 and a get away plane, No I am just kidding''

''Than what do you want??''

''All of you…''

''Well,… that isn't gone happen''

'''Worth a try right? See this button?'' Josh grinned.

''Yes''

''That is going to blow all of you up. So if you shoot me you are coming with me''

''Over my dead body''

''I thing we can …''

''Don't even think about it… Where are the agents?''

''In the band… why?''

''We would like to see them…''

''Sure why not?''

Gibbs and Ziva where dropped out of the band they looked unconscious. Tony didn't thought a got out of the car_. Ziva.._ she lay there his Crazy Ninja Chick at least that was what he called her. He actually didn't knew if she liked it but he surely did. Abby yelled at him but he didn't listen. He stood up and walked to the band people were trying to stop he but he didn't. His right shoulder was all tapped in so he wasn't be able to shoot with it. _Well for everything a first time…._ He walked to a agent and grabbed his gun. He was almost by the band. He pointed his gun up and shot.


	9. Terrorists, Tony! Terrorists!

The first shot was miss, but his second came quick and Tony shot Josh in the head. He dropped on the street way. Everyone ducked under the cars or were searching for cover. The bomb he had strapped to his chest… _Why didn't it went off??_ Tony continued walking, he was really close to the van. Three agents ran into Tony including Fornell and they dragged him behind the police cars, where they had just searched for cover. Josh just lay there with a bomb on his chest, which didn't went off.

''What the Hell is wrong with you??''

''I don't know……I… I just ….. Ziva … Gibbs….They shot McGee… and me'' His voice was shaky.

''I know Tony, But that is not a excuse for you to just do everything yourself. You could have killed everyone here. We are dealing with TERRORISTS Tony, terrorists…''

''I know that… But the bomb didn't went off…''

The van still stood there with Ziva and Gibbs in front of it. There are still people in there watching them Tony could feel it. He wanted to run to the van. But they held him steady so that he couldn't escape. They put him behind a car where Fornell was stationed to. Then out of nowhere there came two people out of the van.. A guy and women, well women Tony was willing to discus that. Cale came out of the van, Tony had heard his name fall while they were discussing the case. He really did look like Tony. _Where do I know his name from_….. Tony's head was spinning.

_Where…_ Then he remembered. A few years ago they had a case with a guy named Cale. He had beating up his wife and when Gibbs tried to shoot him… He hit the wife… His kid was taken away from him. This was revenge. The woman she also looked familiar.. She was the mistress. This guy was willing to risk everything.. Probably to get his kid back. Tony told the story to Fornell, who used it against Cale.

''We know that Agent Gibbs shot your wife and that your kid is safe right now.''

''How would you know???''

Cale was yelling from anger, they had hit a emotional point.

He continued his senses. ''We were a happy family!! Me, Jessica and our son Matt!! We were happy until he shot her and took my son away from me!!'' Cale pointed at Gibbs who just lay there.

''There was a reason for!! You freaking beat up your own wife..''

'You don want those two alive right? Cause if you don't, I mean we can .. ''

''You are not coming away with this!! Got it ?? We have cops, snipers and local PD everywhere you are not coming away..''

''I can still make this bomb go off you know… So I wouldn't make any mistake if I were you…''

''What do you want?????'' Tony shouted.

''I want this guy over here..and my kid'' Cale pointed at Gibbs.

''Than why did you take her to? There is no way in hell you are getting your kid back! He is probably better of without you!''

''Shut up!! You mean special Agent Todd here?? She was there to you know..'' Tony didn't knew what to think... Kate??? Fornell looked at Tony questioning.

''Right Kate... you know she's dead.. That's Liaison Officer David she's Mossad''

''I know what you are trying to.. but you aren't doing such a good job..''

''In what? Telling the truth???''

''I know who were there shooting my wife''

''You don't have a good memory than..''

Cale was trying to grab his gun, but the woman who was standing next to him held him against. She was trying to calm him down. Which didn't look like such an easy job. The only thing Tony could think about was shooting this guy. And than bringing Ziva home so that they could talk, just talk. If she could just talk to him right now, he would give his life for her. He WOULD give his life for her..... If he could just touch her again or speak to her. Than he would be teasing her like always and she probably wouldn't mind. She would teas him back just as hard. To far in his dreams...... She wasn't there right now but he could do something to change them. He turned to Fornell, he had a plan but would it work….

''You wanted him right??''

''Yes ..''

''Then why did you take him here and let the cops get you. And let that guy do the dirty job?'' Tony pointed at Josh.

''That's because… cause…. I want my kid back!!!''

Cale was actually hesitating. This people looked professional but why weren't they?

Gibbs and Ziva were still lying in front of the van. Tony looked again… Ziva had her eyes open… Ziva had her eyes open…. It kept repeating in Tony's head. She looked him straight in the face. She wasn't aware of what happened, that you could see. But she saw him, a smile covered Tony's face. But he hided it directly. Fornell looked at Tony questioning. He whispered what he saw in Fornell's ear. Gibbs seemed to wake up to. But they didn't move. Almost if they knew that, that would be fatal. Ziva slowly reached to her boot where she had he knifes hidden. Gibbs signaled to her, Ziva understood and she grabbed her other knife to. Which was hidden in her belt. Tony watched every move closely. But he didn't want Cale or his girlfriend to become suspicious. Gibbs and Ziva slowly moved forward on the ground.

''Because what?? Why don't you just answer hah??''

''You better watch out….''

''Believe me you better watch out….'''

''Why would I hah? Those two are unconscious..'' Pointing at Gibbs and Ziva without watching them. ''And if you shoot us… I will blow you guys all up.. I can just push this button and then…'''

''Dream on…''

Gibbs and Ziva jumped up and grabbed the woman and Cale. Ziva gave him a extra kick. It was pretty obvious where. All of the police man ran into them and tight them up. Gibbs grabbed the dead-switch and gave it to someone from the bomb squad. Then Gibbs collapsed Tony ran to him.

''Someone call an Ambulance!!!''

''They are on there way'' Someone was yelling at him.

''Boss!! Stay with me!!''

''I am not going anywhere DiNozzo'' Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head.

''Thank god…'' They laughed.

It was all over Cale was going to be in jail for a long time and Gibbs and Ziva were okay. Ziva…Tony walked to Ziva.. she looked really tired and hurt. Which wasn't weird after what happened in those 2 days. But still, she was beautiful. Tony was now standing next to her.

''Heey…''

''Haay..''

''How are you?''

''Well, it could be better..''

''A lot better… I guess…''

''What makes you think that?''

''Because you haven't seen me in 48 hours?'' Ziva laughed

''I guess that has _something_ to do with it to..''' They both laughed. Ziva saw Tony's sling around his arm. And she just noticed that he was wearing hospital clothes. Abby came running out of her car, she ran to Gibbs who was still on the ground. People were helping him

''Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!!!!!!'''

''Heey Abbs..''

''You are back!!!'' Abby hugged Gibbs.

''Not… that… tight!!!'' Gibbs almost chocked. Lots of people were looking them hugging. Most of them like they were crazy, some of them like they were loved ones. The last one including Tony and Ziva. They all looked at each other, smiling, happy that it was all over. Tony's phone rang it was McGee.

''Tony! Is everything alright there?!''

''Yes we got our happy ending McGoo''

''Thank god…'' They laughed over the phone.

''I'll see you soon. Ziva and Gibbs are taking to the hospital to.''

''Okay, bye''

The ambulance arrived and Gibbs was helped up and put on a stretcher. They gave him some morphine for the pain. Then the second ambulance arrived and Ziva was being put at a stretcher. Tony stood next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back. They just looked at each other saying nothing. The smile on their face said it all.

''Tony I…'' Ziva looked serious.

''Don't say anything…''

Ziva was being put into the ambulance. She wasn't in danger or anything so the medics didn't need to be with her. Tony stepped in the ambulance and they started driving. Tony sat down next to her and he grabbed her hand again. Then out of nowhere he started to sing..

''_If life is so short why don't you let me love you, before we run out of time. If love is so strong why don't you take the change before the time is gone'' _Tony didn't actually knew why he was singing. But it felt good. He really meant it that could Ziva here by the sound off his voice.

Then out of nowhere he slowly bended forward and gave here a kiss. She pulled back, but then kissed him. It was a gentle, sweet kiss not passionate or something. All the sexual tension they had built up together was into that kiss. Tony was the first who pulled back. He sat back again, they just smiled at each other and they said nothing. There eyes didn't leave each other. Just after 3 minutes of silence.. Tony started talking to her.

''Do you want go on a date with me??'' Tony said it soft, but laud enough so that she could her it. And not the people who where driving the ambulance

''I do, but we have ask Gibbs permission'' Ziva joked. She laughed, Tony joined her.

''Who says he needs to know?'' He said as he stared at here with a big smile on his face.

The ambulance was arrived at the hospital. Ziva was being pulled out off the ambulance and brought to her room. Even she, the Crazy ninja chick was tired. Gibbs was brought in earlier and was lying in a other room. Because he had a really bad headache no one was aloud to go into the room. Luckily for him he didn't had brain damage. He was asleep while Ziva was brought in. So Tony just let him lay and walked through the hallway to Ziva's room. She needed some rest so he first went to McGee his room. Just talking about everything and nothing. Perhaps how it was going to be between him and Abby. How he could ask her for a date.

''How is everyone doing??'' McGee couldn't wait for a answer. And Abby neither she was waiting in the hall way which, Tony had asked her to.

''Well Gibbs is a sleep. He has a nasty head ache, at least that is how the doctor describes it. But he should be fine. About Ziva the doctor said she is going to be fine. She's tired. So I thought lets go see the Probie.''

''Cool. Well I was getting bored here anyway.'' They laughed.

''I think Abby was getting something to drink or something''. McGee smiled while saying Abby's name.

''About Abby….'' Tony hesitated.

''What about her?'' McGee thought that she was hurt or something.

''When are you finally gone ask her??'' Tony looked serious.

''TO MARRY ME??'' McGee was trying to look shocked. Which he wasn't so good in.

'' No no, actually yes.. eventually.. but I was thinking Date??'' McGee was quiet.

''Well I was thinking about it… wait.. HOW DID YOU KNEW THAT??''

''I didn't just have a bulled pulled out off my shoulder, but I am not blind!!'' Tony knew he could use this sometime. They laughed again.

''Alright!! But what if she doesn't feels the same way?''

''Believe me I got that one covered.''

''Why do I believe you this time??''

''Listen! You'll have to make it special!!'' They whispered to each other…….


	10. It is all over, or just the beginning?

****

AN is at the bottom off the page! Sorry about Grammar errors!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, otherwise there wouldn't be Aliyah or a different ending ;)

* * *

_''Look you have to make it special..'' They wishpered to each other._

''So you just stay in your room and I take care of the rest right?''

''Tony how are you going to get all that stuff together? We are in a hospital remember?''

''Yes I remember…'' Tony answered irritated. ''Look do you want this or not?''

''Believe me I do. Why are you actually helping me with this? I mean … you know'' Tony grinned.

''What because I tease you all the time? Come on you know I don't mean that!''' He gave McGee his famous smile and then hid it again.

''Oh really?'' McGee thought of all the things that Tony did when they were at the office. The last time he used superglue on his keyboard, the skin didn't grow back. It still hurt every time McGee typed.

''Alright enough with the chit-chat! I am going to get that stuff together before tonight otherwise .. well… There is always a tomorrow!''

''Seriously how are you getting this together?''

''People own me!! You know that thing that you do something for them and they say 'Thanks I own you one?!' ''

''Easy Tony! You don't need to be angry''

''I am not angry, I am happy!''

''Wait, did I just miss something?''

''Come on! Those people are going to prison for the rest of their lives! Everyone is save… except me probably if Gibbs ever finds out that I kissed Ziva...''

''You kissed Ziva?'' McGee continued his senses 'Gibbs is going to KILL you!''

''You think I didn't know that?''

''Well I am pretty sure that you didn't thought about it until now..''

_Actually I didn't, but I __wasn't going to tell anyone that I kissed her!_

''That is enough!'' Tony was trying to talk himself out of the conversation. ''I am going to get the stuff. By the way what is your size for a suit?''

''Well, I have one lying home.. Wait! Why do I need a suit again?''

''Because it needs to be perfect! Now give me your keys!!''

''NO WAY''

''Give it or I will grab them myself!''

''Fine they are in my pants, but don't ask me where those are!''

''Great! Wait! I am not getting in your pants!''

_I can't believe I just said that! Never mind.._

''Are you sure about all this?''

''The question is are _you_ sure about this?''

''I am… but what if…''

''Just stay calm and relax..''

''I just need to know why are you doing all this?''

''I have no clue'' McGee laughed and Tony walked out of the room. Searching for all of the stuff he needed for tonight, that was going to be difficult. Tony walked through the hallway of the hospital and came along Gibbs and Ziva's room. Gibbs looked peaceful something Tony didn't expect to see in like ever. Then he came along Ziva's room.

_S__he looks beautiful_

He wasn't allowed to go in the room yet. He had tried it earlier that day but the doctor almost dragged him out of the room. Giving him the reason that she needed to rest. But she could do that with him sitting next to her right? Tony stood there in front of the window watching Ziva. All of the wires and breathing stuff. He had seen his mother like this, it just wasn't right. People shouldn't go through this. People were dying in here, people were crying.

His mom was beating up by his father. He didn't even called the bastard Dad, he was always drunk and one day he literally beaten his wife till death. Tony ran away from home, but had to come back because he didn't have the money. He hadn't seen the guy in years and wasn't planning on seeing him now. He snapped out off his thought and looked at the peacefully Israeli.

He continued walking through the hall way and decided to get some coffee before he went on his search. And some pain killers his shoulder was killing him, but he could live with it.

Tony stepped into the elevator and walked to his car. Which was by his surprise not taken away by the police, because he had it standing over 3 parking lots. He steps in his car and starts driving to McGee's house

* * *

It wasn't exactly a quiet drive Tony had his stereo standing on 20 and was loudly singing along with each off the songs that were on the radio. One off them was Everybody needs somebody from the Blues brothers. Seriously who doesn't know that song?

About 10 minutes later Tony arrived at the building that McGee called home. He made his way through the hallway and found McGee's appartement. Tony grabs the keys of McGee's home out off his pocket and puts them in the door. He has been here before a couple times. He walked through the living room straight to McGee's bedroom. It was unusually clean, referring to Tony. He opened the door from McGee's closet and started looking through it.

_Seriously!! With this clothes you are never going to get a date._

Tony looked further and saw a black tuxedo in the corner of the closet hanging. He grabbed it a started to look around for McGee's shoes. This was so unlike him, he was helping someone to get a date. And not someone… Probie, McGee, McGoo. He grabs the stuff he needs and walked out of the house. At the last second he saw McGee's iPhone lying and decided to take it with him, so that he wouldn't be bored again.

* * *

It was very hard for Tony to find a spot in the parking lot from the hospital. When he after 10 minutes driving around finally a spot found, someone parked his car just before he could in the spot. Tony who didn't feel like kicking someone's ass right now, and simply drove his car in front of the car which stood there in _his_spot. So that he couldn't get out. The guy started yelling but he didn't care, because soon he would be, be able to talk to Ziva. He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on, then he grabbed the tuxedo out off his car. The guy walked up to him, still yelling.

''Heey!! I will call the police if you don't get your car away asshole!!'' The guy grabbed his phone and started dialing.

''It is a nice day isn't it?''

''Dude get that car away!! I will call the police!!''

''You don't have to..'' Tony grabbed his ID and showed it to the guy. ''Have a nice day yourself!!'' The guy mumbled something and then walked away, heading to the hospital. Tony made his way to McGee's room

* * *

''Probie!''

''Thank god!'' The younger agent looked up and put a smile on his face. ''By any change that you have coffee with you?''

''Nope but I did bring your iPhone!'' He grabbed McGee's iPhone out off his pocket and threw him to McGee.

''Thank you so much! I was getting bored again… And Abby is so overprotective that I am not even aloud to go in the bathroom alone…''

_Is he on morphine again?_

''Well, you better get used to it!''

''Shhhhhh…!!!!!''

''What?'' Tony kept his voice down. McGee pointed towards to the bathroom, which was locked.

''Where should I put the tux?'' Still talking soft.

''I don't know!'' Then out off nowhere the door from the bathroom went open. Tony dropped the tuxedo and went standing in front of it. McGee had no idea what he was doing but when he saw Abby standing in front off him he looked innocent.

''Heeyyyyy ABBY!'' Tony shuffeled so that he would definitely be standing in front off the tux.

''What are you two doing?'' Abby could smell that they were doing something.

''….we…. were…. ehmm… Thinking about we would give Gibbs when he wakes up!'' Tony was proud off his lie, but did Abby buy it.

''.. Yes and so far we have come up with bourbon and…''

''Bourbon!!'' Tony answered quick, making McGee look weird at him.

''O my god why didn't I thought off that?!'' And Abby left the room in a hurry.

_Of course she believed that_

''That.. was.. close..''

_Really close_

''What you say!''

''I have got to go preparing for tonight!''

''Alright! And Tony..''

''Yes?''

''Thanks!''

''You have something with thank you have you?'' Tony grinned and then walked out off the room.

* * *

He walked to the elevator and grabbed his cell-phone. He was getting his one off the favours back. He started by his old friend Mike, he had known him for lots of years.

''Hey Mike….''

''_Hey Anthony__! How are you? I haven't seen you in years!''_

''Great, couldn't be better! Except a bullet in my shoulder but that's a long story! So how are you?''

''_Wow! Did you have a Doctor looking at it? As the fact that I am a doctor..''_

''Yeah our medical examiner looked at it.''

''_Alright, well I am fine. But why exactly are you calling. It's like I haven't seen you in months__, what did I say I mean years!!'_

''Well… Remember that you said to me 'I own you'?''

''_After you hooked me up with that chick.. Who is now my wife… Of course! What do you need? ''_

''Do you still work in Bethesda hospital?''

''_Yes..''_

''Look here is the idea….'' Tony told his plane to his old friend Mike and they had a long conversation. Mike thought it was a great idea, and decided to help Tony.

''_So when do you need this room?''_

''Well tonight, but I do need to set everything up and stuff.'''

''_How about now?''_

''Awesome!''

''_See you in ten at the reception ground floor at the hospital!''_

''Thank you a lot Mike!''

Tony left the elevator with a grin on his face. He went to get some coffee, again.

* * *

''Is this really the DiNozzo from 4 years ago?'' He shakes Tony left hand.

''Yes it is..''

''So here are the keys to room 156 on the third floor I got to go, I have to operate on someone. Have fun, but I do need them back by the morning!''

_Wow, I haven't seen him in years and he gives me the keys!__ More than Gibbs trusts me with his coffee…_

''Sure! No problem I will still be here in the morning!'' And with that they both left again. Tony walked to his car, because he had still lying stuff for tonight lying in it. He still needed roses. The candles and tuxedo he already had. It was going to be perfect for them. But he still didn't get why he was doing al off this.

* * *

There was lying a note on McGee's bed, but McGee not on it.

_Where could he be? He isn't aloud to leave the room!_

Abby searched everywhere, and then read the note that was lying on his bed.

_Come to room 156 on the 3 floor_

_x __McGee_

_Why would he like me to come there? Perhaps he was transferred! Yes that would be it!  
__But why is his bag still here?_

Abby didn't got it and left with the note in her hand. She walked into the elevator and went to the third floor. What could there be?

_130,132,……. Damn there are much rooms here! 150,152… 156!_

She opened the door and saw McGee sitting in his wheelchair. In his tuxedo, there were roses and candles everywhere. The light was out so all you saw was the candles. She couldn't find her words. It was just beautiful.

''McGee! How did you do this? Why did you do this? When?''

''Abby calm down'' McGee drove to Abby.' 'Look there is something I have been wanted to ask you like… for ever… and I have managed to do it once so.. Do you want to go on a date with me again?''

''Awwww!!! You did all of this to ask me on a date??''

''A well actually.. yes… But most off it was DiNozzo's work''

''That is so cute!! Of course I want to go on a date with you!'' Abby walked up to them and the kissed.

* * *

Tony was standing behind the door listening. He was smiling like a little kid, he had done this. They were going to be happy together he knew it. He walked away from the door still smiling. He was going to Gibbs's room checking up on him. He saw Gibbs lying awake in his room, obviously not knowing where he was. Tony knocked on the door and then walked in.

''Gibbs?''

''McGee good to see you!''

_Did he lose his memory again?_

''DiNozzo boss.. I am DiNozzo'' Tony put on a fake smile and then walked to Gibbs.

''Just kidding! So how is the rest?''

''Thank god! Well they are all okay…'' Tony was nervous.

''Why are you nervous?'' Gibbs felt that there was something different. ''You didn't break rule 12 did you?

''Excuse me?'' Tony turned away and blushed.

''You have! What did I told you about that?''

''Gibbs… it is just… I love her…''

''…. You are so lucky that I am not capable to getting out off this bed right now…''

_Believe me __I know_

''But I really love her Gibbs..''

''Well, I guess…. that…. I could make an exception….''

''That reminds me McGee and Abby just hooked up.''

_Very smooth DiNozzo.._

''Does the word Rules mean nothing to you people?'' Gibbs was irritated, all of these years he tried to held each off them apart. And now that time was gone. ''Fine you can break 12 but if you break any other. You better run…''

''Of course Boss, I will never ever break any of them…I wasn't aloud to do that anyway'' Gibbs looked at him that said enough. '' This one is on mine!'' And he slapped himself. ''Good to have you back Boss!!''

''Good to be back! And now get out off this room before I change my mind!'' Tony walked out off the room as fast as he could. Gibbs smiled when Tony was away.

_Just when you think that everything goes right again…_

* * *

Tony found himself walking to Ziva's room for the tenth time that day. There was something different. He walked to the window and saw a nurse standing in the room, talking to Ziva.

''Ziva??!!!'' Tony almost ran into the room, but controlled himself.

''Tony..'' She looked happy. The nurse helped her to sit up and then left the room.

''So… how are you feeling?'' He went sitting next to her on the bed. He laughed and put on his famous smile which made her laugh.

''Better now you are here….'' Now Ziva blushed. ''Listen about the kiss..''

''Yes..''

''If you regret about it or something, I am giving you an out. Just like it never happened.'' Tony couldn't believe what she just said. He had waited months, years for that to happen.

''An out?'' He just couldn't believe it. "But…''

''Yeah you know.. That is how you Americans call it right?''

''But I don't want an out..''

''You don't?'' Tony stroke her hair, it was just to soft.

''No I don't'' And then he kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. They kissed… After a minute they were out off breath and broke apart.

''Neither do I...''

''Gibbs is so going to kill us..'' They laughed, and there eyes never left each other.

''Don't worry I have thought of that'' Ziva looked at him questioning but decided not to ask it. ''So we are doing this?''

''I am in, are you?''

''There is just one thing….'' Ziva hesitated talking.

''You won't be one off those girls….. Never.. I am not going to let myself''

''Just so you know..'' And they kissed again.

* * *

**First off all... Sorry for not uploading in a long time. Just couldn't find the time to do it, and my computer threw away the file 3 times :'( It would have been on 2 weeks ago but lots of things can happen in 2 weeks. Believe me... About the car thing with the spot actually happened to me and my mom it was very funny xD And I have tried how loud 20 was by my stereo... my parents weren't so happy about that :P**

**2: This is going to be the last chapter... Sorry !! But I can't find insparation for it :( Unless you guys are so kind with Reviews, I might give it a change! *HINT* :P  
3: Did you guys see Aliyah :'( I knew about the Tiva moments but this wasn't what I expected.. Ziva :(  
4: Please review!!! :) They always make my day X) **

**Sorry for long authorsnote!! ;) R&R ,,, speedymans156**


End file.
